Let's See What Happens When We Do This
by Diniseni
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by a couple and theme given to me by my sisters. Only characters from FE 9/10 will be used  mostly main characters , and I've noticed a lot of them involve the birds... Anyway, Ch 6-Unknown pairing, names  or country naming
1. IkexSoren, Surrender

So, this summer I went on vacation for two weeks in Nova Scotia and Newbrunswick, visiting my grandmother and aunt. While I was there, I got bored and tried to write something, then my sister asked me to write a series of oneshots for her. This request was originally set for my older sister, but she never even finished the first one, so they were given to me. I wrote a total of... I can't remember. Six or something. These oneshots had to have a pairing and a theme, just random themes, whatever we could come up with, so... enjoy my series of oneshots all in this one fic. By the way, if you think any of the themes I post seem deep and whatnot... you've come to the wrong place. I write humour not deep, sad stuff.

This first one-IkexSoren, Surrender. (I've only played Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn so... those are the only characters I can really use.)

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Read on!

* * *

Soren wasn't happy. Ike had disappeared on him again. For the third time. He stalked through the camp, radiating as much anger as a five-foot tall wind sage could radiate. And Soren could radiate a lot of anger (confirmed by Reyson). Oscar hadn't seen him, Boyd hadn't seen him and Shinon didn't care. Mist hadn't seen him, Titania hadn't seen him and Gatrie was too 'busy' no notice his absence. Not even Mia, who dragged Rhys (who hadn't seen him) around the camp, challenging everyone there was to challenge hadn't seen him.

Finally, Soren approached the very last place he wanted to search. The tent in which Aimee the shopkeeper held shop. If nobody had seen him, she surely would have.

"Aimee-"

"Ah! Is that you, Ike-Oh, no, it's just Soren. Ew-I mean-do you need something?"" Aimee jumped as he entered, but her excitement was extinguished immediately when she saw that it wasn't Ike in her tent. This proved that Ike had not been here, so the sage promptly left without a word.

Well, so much for that plan, Soren sighed as he trudged back to his tent. Perhaps he had taken some soldiers and started training (again?), preparing for the next battle. This thought, however, was swiped away as he approached his tent. He flipped open his book at the same time he flu.g the tent flap open.

"Aha! Ike!"

Ike jumped from his position on the ground, over a map of Tellius that look as if it had been placed over other papers at the last minute. He threw hi hands in the air, eyes wide. "Ah! I surrender!"

"Where have you been?" Soren narrowed his eyes.

"I was just..." he glanced at the papers behind him. "...I was just wondering what direction we were heading in tomorrow, so..."

Soren looked at the map and saw, sticking out from underneath, the bane of Ike's excuse. "While, at the same time, wondering what I've calculated our approximate expenses for the next week? What could you possibly need that we don't have? Please, tell me."

Ike sighed with defeat, dropping his hands to his sides. "Well, Mist wanted me to train her with a sword, so I thought that while you were away, I'd..." he trailed off again.

"You do realize that _our _last three training sessions were canceled because you were 'training with Mist'?" Soren inquired with a voice that clearly said that Ike would be sore in the morning.

This, ike hadn't thought about.

"And I was only 'away' because I was searching for you?" Soren charged on.

"I know, I'm sorry... You seemed angry, with that 'I will murder you' look on your face and all-"

"Because you seem to feel that a mage will not hinder you in battle, when I _know _that you have very little resistance!" Soren interrupted indignantly.

"I know! But I can fix that with a talisman-"

"Talismans are expensive, Ike. Didn't you just imply that you would need a sword for Mist? You're going to have to make a choice, Ike." Soren raised a brow, daring Ike to make another argument.

The said general sighed again. "I'll feel better if she has something to protect herself other than a staff. So, where do you want to train?"

Soren smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Ike thought that he was doing rather well. He managed to dodge most of Soren's attacks, and when he did get hit, they did hurt. His resistance sucked.

He thought he was doing well, until...

Soren's tome landed in the dirt with a loud thud. Ike froze as Soren shot him an unreadable look as he bent to pick it up, flipping the pages slowly to some of the more powerful spells. "Well," he said. "It seems that you can handle low level spells without difficulty, so..."

Twenty seconds later, Ike was running to a fro across the training field, having a terribly hard time with keeping hold of Ragnell. Soren had knocked it (in some raging fit of revenge) from his hands not ten times by now, and that glint in his eyes suggested that it wasn't over soon.

"We've three days of training to catch up on, Ike! Get off the ground!"

Ike scrambled for his sword as another burst of wind came at him. "Ack! Soren! I surrender!"


	2. NaesalaxLeanneReysonTibarn, Lying

Well, here's another of the oneshots that I wrote over my vacation. There's still a few more, but I think I'll leave it at this one for today... It's Naesala and Leanne/Rayson/Tibarn, lying themed, and there are four different scenes, but it's not hard to guess who's talking in each...

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Read on!

* * *

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You cannot expect me to believe you."

"I swear to everything that is holy, I am telling the truth."

"...I still can't say I believe you."

"Why not?"

"Listen to what you're saying, Naesala. You're telling me that you found some underground cave full of gold to last you a year. Now, I know that's true now, but I can't believe that you've spent it _all_ on farming supplies for the poor, donations to the rebuilding of Serenes and something that I will not name for Leanne. And don't even get me started on all of the jewel and gold encrusted belts that have somehow come into your possession."

"Come one, look into my _soul_, I am not lying!"

"...You're lying."

"Oh, Goddess, you're right. Tibarn will never buy this."

"What did you really spend the first half on?"

"..."

* * *

"I don't believe you."

"What's not to believe?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean? I swear on my grave that I am telling the truth. What have I done to earn such distrust?"

"Don't start on me, crow."

"So you believe me?"

"Not a chance. First you expect me to believe that you'd stop sneeking around under my nose where you aren't supposed to be-"

"That was _one _time, and those beorc were _asking _for it to get stolen!"

"-Then you want me to believe that you gave it back, when I saw it on Leanne not ten minutes ago. Now you're trying to tell me that you've found a way to turn dirt to silver using a combination of crushed sapphire, wine and some other beorc alcohol."

"It's true!"

"One day, when half of that alcohol hasn't stained my boots, I might -_might_- consider believing you. BNow, get out of my office before I rip you a new one... Then again, you'll probably spit alcohol from that one two."

"Shut up..."

* * *

"...What?"

"Really, Reyson and Tibarn wouldn't believe me. but I kept telling them, I'm telling the truth!"

"Um... Naesala..."

"What? Oh, not you too? Why doesn't anybody believe me around this place?"

"Because you said you told brother that... you bought it. Tibarn said you... stole it, and..."

"What? Tibarn and Reyson? I never told them!"

"But he said that you did, and I can see it, and... your left eye... twitches when you lie."

"Damn, when did that develop? Ugh, no wonder Tibarn won't believe me. When did I become such a failure in the art of deception? Oh, Goddess, no wonder I'm not the Raven King anymore..."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll... play along! Brother and Tibarn won't know!"

* * *

"What? You can't tell me-"

"Really! I saw it!"

"Leanne, don't tell me this crow has been telling you all of his lies."

"Hey, I'd never lie to Leanne!"

"I was there! They... The beorc didn't want it, they wanted to... give it away, so I told that I would keep it, and Naesala gave them gold!"

"Naesala... _gave _them gold? Willingly?"

"Huh... I guess you weren't lying after all. I apologize, Naesala. I just, well, knowing you, I was a little reluctant to believe it."

"So was I. I guess the old crow is losing his edge, huh? Should I put you back on your throne for a few days?"

"Watch it, Hawk."

"See? Naesala told you the truth!"

"Yes! Next time you'll consider believing me, right?... Jeez, Leanne, when did you become so deceptive? Reyson didn't even know you were lying."

"I wasn't."

"What? But... you... what?"

"You told Reyson that you bought it, and said to Tibarn you returned it."

"But you weren't there!"

"I, um... followed you. You did try to give it back, then have them gold for it!"

"Huh... Really, Leanne, I thought Herons were supposed to be honest and innocent and whatnot. It's nice to know I'm rubbing off on someone..."


	3. NaesalaxTibarn, frienship or hugging

Well, I'm here now to update the last of the oneshots that I wrote over the holidays. Enjoy. This chapter: Tibarn, Naesala, Friendship.

I don't own anything Fire Emblem...

Read on!

* * *

"...Could you repeat that? I thought you just said that I should hug Tibarn."

Reyson sighed. "This is just what I said, Naesala. I hear that hugging someone is a sign of trust and friendship-or at least, that's what the beorc say. I want you two to try it," the heron smiled, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

Naesala stared at him as if he were suggesting marrying Nealuchi. "Is Tibarn aware of this plan? Because I don't think that this is one of your brighter moments, Reyson."

"Come on, this is just one favor, what's the problem? It's just a hug."

"Yes, but, Tibarn has been threatening to tear off my wings, _feed _them to me, tear off my beak so that he can wear it, and then finally ripping me apart and making a _necklace _of my _spine._ Do you realize that by trying to get us to hug, you're giving him the perfect opportunity to do it?" Naesala ticked off his fingers as he listed the details of his gruesome death before putting on a face of disgust at the thought of hugging said hawk king. "Besides, why would I want to hug Tibarn? He's just... Tibarn. I bet he'll be jumping for joy."

Reyson shook his head. "Naesala, that's all in the past now! I bet you two could be great friends if you tried hard enough! Do you want to stay enemies? Naesala?"

"Oh, sorry, I stopped listening at 'great friends'. Me and Tibarn? Great friends? Did you hit your head or something? The chances of Tibarn and I becoming great friends are about as high as Skrimir arriving to serenade me from my window."

"Naesala." Reyson crossed his arms, green eyes staring down at deep blue.

"Hm..." Naesala chewed on this thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as if this were some life changing decision. "Well, what do I get from it?"

"You want me to _give _you something, just so you'll hug Tibarn?" Reyson said incredulously.

"Preferably something shiny and valuable," the raven smirked. "Hey, this was your idea."

"You're unbelievable." Reyson sighed again. "Well..." This isn't working, he thought, time for plan B. "I bet you could get closer to Leanne if you at least _acted _like you were good friends."

Naesala almost fell off his chair. "You must be really hell bent on this hugging thing. Didn't you just say last week that I'd be pushing up more than daisies if I did anything remotely 'suggestive' or 'bad' around and/or with her?"

"I'll live." Reyson replied dryly. "So? Will you or not?"

"Hey, so long as I get something from it." Naesala shrugged.

Reyson smiled triumphantly. "Great."

* * *

The raven stared at the hawk. The hawk stared at the raven. This staring contest of hawks and ravens had been going on for about five whole minutes. The heron standing beside the hawk and the raven was getting tired of waiting for them to do what he wanted them to do. He was going to have to take action.

"Come one, you two." Reyson forced Naesala and Tibarn to take a step toward each other. Topaz continued staring into cobalt and vice versa. It was like some freakish form of hypnotism.

"Now put your arms... around each other..." Reyson urged them to continued.

Neither moved, but both turned to look at the heron prince.

"See?" Naesala said. "It's not working. Can I go now.

"No! It's a hug! What is so difficult about it?" Reyson glared at them both.

Suddenly, Tibarn let out a long, loud, shake-the-body laugh. "Reyson's right! What's done is done, there's no point in trying to keep what we don't want! Come here, Naesala!"

So far, Naesala's arms had resolutely stayed pinned to his sides. But when he was crushed under the force that was Tibarn's hug, his arms came up slowly around the hawk.

Reyson grinned. "See, was that so bad?"

Naesala checked to confirm that his wings were still attached to his back. "No, I guess not."

"Jeez, Naesala, you darned crow, don't be so stiff!" Tibarn clapped a hand on his back. "We can still start over, it's not too late. I still think we could be friends! There isn't anything to hold you back now, what do you say?"

Naesala smirked. "So long as I still have my wings and beak, I guess so. I still have some old secrets to tell now, don't I, now that the war's over?"

"Ah, our deal." Tibarn smiled, remembering their deal made during the war. "How about a little hunting trip?"

Reyson raised a hand. "Not-"

"-Not inside the forest."

"We know."


	4. ReysonxTibarn, aging or time

This one, I'm not as happy with as my other ones, because it involves romance. But, my sisters thought it was funny, so... here it is. TibarnxReyson, aging (or time).

I don't own anything Fire Emblem...

Read on!

* * *

Tibarn was brooding. Or just thinking. Well, either way, not even Reyson could tell what he was thinking about, because Tibarn's mind was totally and utterly closed off. He sat for hour after hour, just staring out the window, at a desk, or just off to space.

"Now, Tibarn, what's come over you for the last couple of days?" Reyson set a hand on the king's shoulder, trying once again to find an answer.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Tibarn replied, using the same answer as yesterday and the day before.

"It obviously isn't 'nothing', or else you would have gotten off that goddess-forsaken chair by now." Reyson retorted. "And I am not leaving this room until this is resolved. With any luck, we might be able to make it to Sanaki's ball on time-"

This did not grant Reyson the reaction he expected. He expected Tibarn to turn to him with and apologetic look on his face and explain the most-likely-stupid reason for his recent mood. Instead, Tibarn jumped from his seat, grabbed Reyson by the shoulders, cutting his sentence short, saying:

"But don't you see? Time! It's time! You have so much when I have so little, I'm just going to keep getting older and older but you're going to stay the same! I'm going to age into some old man who needs a cane to cross the street! But you'll still be the same! I'm going to get wrinkly and old with muscles turned to nothing-I'm going to be worse than Nealuchi! And-"

"That's what this is about?" Reyson cut of the hawks rant. "The aging difference between you and I?"

"Yes! Or-no! Yes, it is! Don't you see? I'm going to age so much faster than you, and I'll be dust under the ground before you're ready to die." Tibarn said, seeming to have calmed himself somewhat. "Remember how Sephiran looked even though he's been alive since before Yune was sealed?"

Reyson sighed, shaking his head. "I knew it," he muttered. "I knew that this would be some stupid reason... Tibarn, listen to me. We've spent so much time worrying about the future, I don't even want the hear the word right now. I don't care if you age so badly that you look like some old lady's handbag-not that you will, or course. I don't care if you'll look worse that Nealuchi. Even though you age faster than I don, you still gain in the mind what you've lost in the body. I mean, look at Nealuchi now. He's setting age records everyday, and he's probably one of the wisest laguz here, and he's still going strong. Look at Naesala and my sister, at Rafiel and Queen Nailah, they aren't worrying about aging or anything as silly as it. If it makes you feel better, imagine Naesala at Nealuchi's stage next to Leanne."

Tibarn chuckled at this. "I guess you're right," he said. "Why worry about my aging process next to yours now? Hell, I've got a couple hundred years left for that."

"Yes, aging is a natural thing, and even though I hate to admit it, there may be a part of me wishing that I'd be born a hawk just so I could be with you. Tell you what, when I age so badly that I look like an old lady's handbag, I will come to your grave and complain to you that mu aging process is too slow and is taking too long to kill me." Reyson smiled.

"Haha, alright if you can last that long without me." Tibarn smirked and wrapped his currently un-aged arms around the heron.

"Hey," Tibarn was making a trail of kisses up his neck, but Reyson pushed him away before he could reach his mouth. "Now's not the time, we have a party to get to in Begnion, _what _will they think if we're late?"

"I thought we weren't worrying about the future?"

"Yes, well, that was when I had a stupid reason to say it. Now, this event is more important! Hurry!"

"That was harsh... I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	5. SephiranxSanaki, privileges

My sisters were completely unaware that I'd written this one, it was on a whim. So, surprise surprise, a SephiranxSanaki, privileges.

I don't own anything Fire Emblem...

Read on!

* * *

At this point, Sephiran was just being mean, Sanaki thought, what was the point of having the whole (or almost the whole) Mainal Cathedral to yourself if your not allowed to explore it?

"Sanaki, it's past curfew." Sephiran repeated.

"But I'm the Apostle! The Empress!" The seven year old wailed. "I have every right to be out of bed when I _want _to be!"

"You're still a child, Sanaki," Sephiran said calmly, "you don't have the right, you have the privilege. Privileges can be suspended, and this is one such example."

"But I'm the-"

"Sanaki, it's past curfew, and you need rest," Sephiran was currently standing on the outside of Sanaki's bedroom, while said young Apostle was on the other side, occasionally pounding her small fists on the door. "Go, and stay in bed. We've had this argument before, I won't say it again, good night, Sanaki."

"Seph-ir-_ran_!" Sanaki continued whining as the Prime Minister walked away. "Let me out!"

"Good night, Sanaki."

Sanaki puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, sliding down on the door until she was slumped on the floor. Stupid Sephiran. She was the Apostle, the Empress of Begnion! She listened as his quiet footsteps died away, still quite annoyed and not realizing that the door wasn't actually locked, It wasn't as if she hadn't explored the building in which she lived, but she'd never done in _after curfew. _She bet other children in the city were still up, out exploring, why wasn't she?

Sanaki sat like this for a few more minutes in the silence and darkness of her bedroom. Then she realized something crucial. Sephiran could _tell _her that her exploring privileges were suspended, but what he couldn't do was lock her door from the outside. She jumped up and sure enough, the knob allowed her to turn it and open the door.

The silence was deafening in the hallway as moonlight filtered through like a rainbow through the stained glass windows, providing light for her. She looked both ways before quietly shutting the door and heading the opposite way that Sephiran had left.

The halls seemed so much more mysterious at night than it did during the day. Entering the tea room, she saw the shadows of the different pieces of furniture overlapping each other on the walls. Eventually, though, the shadows started to look creepy and Sanaki left the room and continued her late night expedition.

Soon, Sanaki stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around herself, swearing that she'd heard something... or someone. But there was nobody behind her, and she didn't hear any more sounds of feet. As she started walking again, a strange feeling was arising in her chest.

The stained glass windows cast their colourful lights on the wall, illuminating the suddenly unfamiliar area. Sanaki didn't recognize the night-darkened colours, the design of the window panes, or the paintings on the wall. She should have felt foolish for getting lost in her own home, but when she saw her own shadow, she felt only panic.

On the back of her head, something was hanging onto her hair. She could feel it's weight, and it looked large, hairy, and _scary._

Not two seconds later, Sanaki was tearing through the halls, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sephiran! Sephiran! Help me! There's a monster on my head and it's going to eat me!" She didn't realize that there was in fact somebody following her, or that that someone was Sephiran himself until she'd hid herself in a corner, shaking and crying for him to remove the 'monster' from her hair.

Sephiran bent down next to her and plucked the 'monster' off her head. It turned out to be her hair clip, tangled up in her hair. "And this is why you don't go exploring in the middle of the night," he murmured before Sanaki turned and clung to him. "It seems we'll have to suspend your exploring privileges for another night."

"Well..." Sanaki muttered, breath still shaky. "You have a privilege to talk, so I suspend that!"

Sephiran smiled, laughing silently as he carried Sanaki back to her room. She didn't fully understand what 'privileges' meant, but she'd learn soon enough.

Three years later, Sanaki could be found puffing her cheeks out in annoyance again as she remembered this event, and realized that she never un-suspended Sephiran's talking privilege.


	6. Unknown, names

Once again, this has to do with birds, but with and unknown pairing... with the theme of names (or country names). And just for the purpose of this oneshot, I'm ignoring the fact that all countries other than Goldoa were part of Begnion. This is the last one from my little vacation writing spree, so updates will be very... very slow.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Read on!

* * *

A sigh. "I stand by my suggestion."

"What for? Why in the name of the goddess would you want to name a country 'Kilvas'? Phoenicis is much better. It's lively and much less... morbid."

"Don't you get it? More and more ravens are populating that island. Ravens _kill_, hence the name _Kilvas_! And what kind of name is 'Phoenicis'?"

"Phoenicis! It's derived from 'phoenix', the bird of life."

An insulting snort. "I know what it is. Yeah, it's a great name for a bunch of hot-headed hawks. Kilvas is a much better name, Phoenicis? That just makes it sound like we're all trying to give each other's asses the kiss of life."

A chair pushed back hard enough to knock it over. "Alright, crow, you're getting on my nerves! What makes you think you can criticize everything I say?"

A laugh. "Criticize? I'm just voicing my opinion on your most shaming suggestion yet! Phoenicis... What hawk or raven gives more than it takes life?"

"What? Of all the... No, our people are supposed to be making peace with each other." The chair is stood up again. "I won't be roped into your ridiculous arguments."

"Oh, really now? Well, if we can't decide for ourselves, why don't we put it up to a vote?"

"Huh, that's the most sensible suggestion you've come up with all day."

Yes, I thought that since someone such as you wasn't going to come up with anything good anytime soon, I might as well move this meeting along."

An angry growl. "Was that an insult, crow?"

An insulted, sarcastic gasp. "What? Me? Insult you, the most mighty hawk of our generation? Never! I'm just trying to make peace! You know, we're practically like brothers anyway!"

"Oh, I see what you're up to! You know what? Why don't you and the rest of your merry crows go to your island with your 'Kilvas' and what not, and my hawk people shall stay here!"

"Oh, we're _two _countries now!" A fake applaud. "That's the best thing you've said since... well, forever. I'm in."

"Watch it crow, before I rip you a new one."

"A new what? I really hope it's a new pair of wings, could you imagine?"

"You know what, in a thousand years, when all the ravens on 'Kilvas' are wondering why their name sounds so morbid, I'll be laughing in my grave."

"Oh, believe me, I'll be laughing just as hard when your people are questioning their name as well."

* * *

Approximately 1000 years later...

* * *

As Naesala reverted to human form and landed outside of Castle Kilvas, Nealuchi came to greet him. Asked him how the hunt went, the usual. It wasn't until he was on the brink of sleep that he had a thought. '

Why was Kilvas called so? If you asked him, it seemed kind of morbid. Well, ravens kills, so maybe that's what they were thinking when they named the island...

Just before he drifted off, Naesala could have sworn her heard a deep, mocking laugh...

* * *

Tibarn lost his appetite halfway through his dinner. He had the strangest thought.

Why was Phoenicis named the way it was? He knew it was derived from the word 'phoenix', the bird of life, but... For a moment, he thought that the name sort of made it seem like they were all walking around trying to give the kiss of life to each other's asses... He shuddered at this... Strange...

It was strangely quiet in Castle Phoenicis that night, and Tibarn could have sworn that he could hear a mocking cackle echoing through the walls...


End file.
